


No Pedestal

by ziskandra



Series: All In [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: Commitment changes sex. Liam and Sara's relationship is no different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Liam's romance path up until just after his loyalty mission. 
> 
> I came here to write porn and ended up with something more akin to a character-study-with-sex, but there's always next time!

“Thought you’d want to take part in the football game, Ryder,” Liam starts as Sara all but drags him into the Tempest.

Sara huffs, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “Is it the way I _dive_ into things?” she asks, unable to stop herself from laughing at the end of the end of her question.

“Yeah. Something like that,” Liam answers, bringing up a hand to cup Sara’s face; her skin feels so warm where his fingers rest. Sara is rather fond of Liam’s fingers; they’re good fingers, _distracting_ fingers; when he touches her like this, she can’t help but remember that night they’d hooked up. Everything had felt good and right and _familiar_. Maybe they wouldn’t need their souvenirs from the Milky Way, so long as they had each other. Her face is burning even more strongly now and God, she needs to get out of this armour.

Liam must be having similar thoughts, because his hands shift to her back to start undoing clasps, and she starts to help him in return because, well, fair’s fair. “I guess there’s just other things I’d rather _dive into_ right now, if you get my drift.” What’s not fair is whenever she tries to act coy, she’s usually just mortified by whatever comes out of her mouth.

Fortunately, Liam doesn’t seem to mind. “Come here, you,” he says once he’s finished chuckling, and Sara doesn’t need telling twice. He cradles her face again and before she knows it, she’s leaning up to kiss him, earnestly and feverishly, bracing her hands on the wall behind them. One of his hands wraps around the base of her ponytail and just. _Fingers_.

They’re pressed flush up against each other and if Sara had the sense of mind to be self-conscious right now, she’d be ashamed of just how brazenly she’s rubbing her hips against his leg, seeking friction no matter the cost. If she were any warmer, she might explode.

Fortunately, she’s not feeling very self-conscious right now, and it helps, oh, it _really helps_ that Liam is pushing _back_. And wow, these Initiative uniforms really don’t leave much to the imagination, do they? Not that Sara needs to do much _imagining_ to fill in the blanks. ( _Hah! Fill in the blanks._ She files that one away for later.) She remembers exactly what he’d felt like inside her, but at the time, there hadn’t been much opportunity to simply _look_. Touch. Admire.

She’s not about to let the chance pass her by again. The sound that Liam makes in her ear when she palms him through his trousers is obscene, a hitch in breath followed by a groan when she drags her hand away. His breath skirts her ear and she swears her knees almost give in there and then; she all but falls against Liam, who luckily enough, is more than capable of bearing the brunt of Sara’s weight. It’s only when one of his hands slides down her chest to firmly grasp a breast that Sara is suddenly reminded, with total one-hundred percent clarity, of where they are. If things keep going the way they are, they’re going to end up fucking against one of the walls in Engineering. Gil will discover some mysterious placed liquids, and then, before they know it, the goss will be all over the crew noticeboard.  
  
Well, okay, that’s probably not entirely realistic, but Sara’s been known to have her melodramatic moments. It takes all of her strength to push Liam’s hand away, and before the look of confusion can settle in on his face, she purses her lips and shakes her head. “Not here,” she says, before casting a look downward at their forgotten armour. They should probably put that away lest Sara’s nightmares truly become reality.

Liam operates as though he’s in a fog. “Right,” he says, “Right,” before he kneels down to scoop up his armour and put it back into place and Sara does the same with hers, biting her lip and hoping she hasn’t ruined the moment.  
  
Once they’re done with the boring stuff, Sara turns to Liam and tries another one of her infamous lines. In preparation, she tilts her head to one side, a hand on her hip in a motion that she _knows_ pushes out her chest just-so. She catches Liam staring. Good. “I was thinking we could take this somewhere more _comfortable_ ,” she says, as if that’s not a line straight out of the romance subplot of a cheesy action vid.

Fortunately, Liam doesn’t need much convincing. “I’d like that,” he answers, eyes so sincere and sweet that Sara would almost believe that they weren’t having lustful thoughts about each other if it weren’t for his still rather obvious bulge.  
  
Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she smiles in return.

Without any further ado, she grasps his hand in one of her own and leads him towards her quarters. With no resistance, Liam follows.  
  
Sara only barely remembers to seal the door behind them before Liam’s mouth is upon her again, lips sucking against the sensitive skin of her neck. She almost forgets why they even came down here, but only almost; is it just her, or is it getting hard to breathe in here? “I said somewhere _comfortable_ , Kosta,” she scolds, and Liam has the decency to look abashed. He holds his hands up in apology.

“Sorry, I just--” He pauses. Swallows. “You’re beautiful. I still feel like I should be pinching myself, you know?”

Sara’s glibness is so second-nature the first words that want to roll off her tongue are simple agreement: _yes, I know_. She manages to stop them just in time, and instead takes a step back to look him over. Catching his gaze to see him watching her back just as intently, she answers, “Hey, hey. What did I say? No pedestal. Besides,” she continues, slipping a hand up his shirt, “you’re not too bad looking yourself.”

The shirt comes off as they make it to the bed, and Sara is again treated to the sight of Liam’s glorious, glorious chest. Liam falls back with the suggestion of a push and Sara shimmies up the bed to straddle him. It’s good to know that their little interlude hadn’t ruined the mood at all. “See?” Sara asks, rolling her hips against the hard line of Liam’s erection, “isn’t this better?”

Liam’s eyes glaze over again, and his hands move back up to cover her breasts. “Yeah. Oh, yes.”

Sara really did want to take her time this go around. Truly appreciate the opportunity she’s been given. The thing is, though, Sara’s never been a particularly patient person, and she’s feeling quite overdressed. She pulls her own shirt off over her head and Liam follows her lead, unclasping her bra and letting it drop on the floor by the bed. He leans in to lave at a nipple with his tongue but Sara’s too impatient for even that, grinding down against him again.

“ _Sara_ \--” Liam grits out, hissing at the extended contact. “You’re making it hard--”

And because her name wouldn’t be Sara Ryder if she let an opportunity like that pass her by, she pushes down again, holding position as she leans in and whispers, “Oh, _am I_? Didn’t notice.” Liam buries his face in the crook of her neck and groans.

“Sorry,” she apologises with a wince, pushing herself up with her elbows. Her sense of humour is going to get her into serious trouble, one of these days. If it hasn’t already. Quietly, she adds, “want you.” It’s all the encouragement Liam needs and they roll onto their sides to shed their remaining garments. Pants _all_ the way off, Sara decides. She’s not in _that_ much of a rush.

For a moment, they simply lie there, side by side, naked in both body and spirit. Liam’s hand traces the curve of Sara’s hip, and Sara finally gets that eyeful of Liam’s hard cock she’s been not-so-secretly wanting ever since last time. Thinking about their previous encounter puts into perspective just how much has changed since then. Her urgency dims. “It feels different,” Sara starts, propping her head up with one hand.

“Yeah?” Liam says as his hand idly follows the contours of her body down to her arse. “What does?”

“From last time,” Sara clarifies, and she doesn’t miss the expression that crosses his face. Seems like he’s been thinking about it, too. She didn’t really have her doubts but it’s still nice to have it confirmed. “But I don’t know how to put it.” Seriously, she can’t even think of something embarrassing or corny to describe the way she’s feeling. Just that she’s feeling. A lot. It feels good and right and familiar. The feeling she’s come to associate with being from Liam. Home.  
  
Liam’s thumb strokes her skin as he hums under his breath. “I’ll give it a go if you like,”

“Please,” Sara breathes. She loves it when she has yet another chance to see how Liam’s mind works, the ways in which they are different, but similar.

“That night on the couch, right?” Liam starts, pulling her towards him now so they are embracing, face-to-face. “It was about what we _needed_. It was nice, well. More than nice, to feel grounded, two-point-five million light years away from home. But this, right here—“ he gives her a squeeze before continuing, “is about what we _want_. And I want _you_ , Sara. Just you.” A beat, and then a flash of mirth crosses his eyes. “No pedestal.”

If Sara could come from words alone, she would be _gone_. As it stands, she’s yet to unlock that power. Instead, she rolls on top of him, leans down until their foreheads are touching. “And I want _you_ , Liam Kosta.” His cock twitches beneath her body and she leans in and grasps him firmly in hand to guide him inside her.

With Liam filling her to her brim and his clever, clever fingers on her clit, Sara sees stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much and have so many things I want to write about them. That being said, I'm in the mood to take requests as well, so if you like my writing and want to see more of these two, let me know! I'm also contactable on my tumblr, @commspecialist.


End file.
